All the small things
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: As if his life wasn't bad enough. Thanks to Child Protection Services he has to live in foster care while his mom is in the hospital. A place filled with abused and neglected kids who are under the care of religious nuts. Great, just great. ShinoXKiba
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write something epic, something that would blow the minds of many. Like Star Wars when it first hit the theaters and EVERYONE went back to at least see it twice. Yet, I chose a lame title like this. Why? I'll admit it had a little bit to do with the fact that while I was brainstorming ideas I was lessoning to Blink 182. But there was also the fact that the small things in life can actually be the most amazing. I know that doesn't make since now, since you're probably thinking "wouldn't a fantasy book full of action and adventure be more amazing?" but I'll get around to explaining why soon enough. In the meanwhile, sit in your favorite reading spot, lean back, and get yourself conferrable; it's gonna be a long story.

Chapter One Why this even began

Where did this all start? It didn't come out of the blue. No this was something that was developed over time; or in this case, my lack of caring leading to my terrible grades.

"Kiba these grades are not acceptable." Iruka began as I leaned back in my seat and began rocking back and forth. "In fact, these are the worst grades I've ever seen." I think the fact he was a teacher was supposed to emphasize that, somehow. I rolled my eyes.

"Not like I'm going to college anyway."

Or at least, not at the rate I was going. He then took in a big whiff of air through his noise. He clearly wanted to scream but refrained himself by exhaling.

"Listen, Kiba, I know it may not seem important now, but having at least graduated from high school is going to help you in the long run."

That was true. I hated admitting it, but with everyone competing for jobs it was hopeless to even try without it. The problem was… I was dumb. Why else would I be failing? I leaned back and looked at him dully.

"Well, what do yeah reckon I do? It's not like I can pull an A out of my butt."

"No, but with hard work and studying I'm sure even you can pull off a C." Again I rolled my eyes, he sighed. "It's not often I do this…but I do have an ultimatum for you."

"Ulta-matoo?"

He pretty much ignored me as he began typing away on his computer then turning the screen towards me.

"There's a writing competition going on now between the schools. Students write a book over the summer and turn them in when school starts. Do this and I'll give you an A in literature." I gagged. Sounded like a lot of work. Besides, who'd do something like that over the Summer? He sighed. "You could win up to two thousand dollars." Unless of course there was money involved. I grinned.

"Where do I sign up?"

Rules were pretty basic. No mentioning sex, drugs, or alcohol and that was it. Oh and it needed to be X amount of pages, but I didn't think much of it. All I could think about was the sweet two thousand. I grinned like a maniac as the thought of me driving on a motorcycle crossed my mind. Granted it wouldn't be a new one since a nice one now in days wouldn't sell for that much, but new and shiny wasn't my style anyways.

Vibrations from my pocket snapped me out of my hallucination and I flipped the top of my cell phone bringing it close to my ear.

"Yo."

"Dude, where you at?"

"Ch, heading home man."

"Swing by the mini mart, white boy's gonna bring by some smokes."

I snorted. White boy was this nickname we gave to this pale little nerdy kid who was trying to be one of us. It was sad really, cause it was never gonna happen.

"You guys have got ta stop teasing him."

"Whaaaa-? No man, it's cool. He wants to do this."

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood anyways."

"Later then?"

"Yeah."

I hung up and turned into the alleyway to take a short cut.

By now your probably thinking I'm one of those kids who did drugs, I wasn't, but the thought had crossed my mind. I did smoke though. Not heavily, heck I hardly ever did. Usually it was when I was having a bad day or the boys happened to have a pack on them; which again hardly ever happened cause we weren't old enough to go buy them ourselves. You're probably even thinking 'oh it's one of those stories about a black kid who grew up in the Bronx and in a gang or something. Well, surprisingly, I'm not black. Just very tan. So why name the kid white boy when some of us where white? Cause he was such a stereotype of a perfect little white boy it actually made some of us sick. As for the whole Bronx thing, that's in New York. I'm not from New York. Even though I've never been there I bet it was just as bad.

I eventually got home and let myself in.

"I'm home!"

"Shud-up!" My sister yelled, yeah she's fucking loud. I rolled my eyes as I kicked off my shoes and walked towards the kitchen. "God, sorry Sarah. My brother can be so annoying."

I opened the fridge scanning it for something edible. When did she become such a dick? I shrugged and pulled out the gallon of milk and began chugging it down as I closed the door.

"He did what? Ah hell no, nah uh, girl you best be letting him go. Don't put up with that shit."

Sarah has a boyfriend? I rolled my eyes as I tossed the empty milk carton on the counter and wiped the milk residue from my face before heading up to my room. Girls, I don't think I'll ever understand them.

As I reached the top I noticed mom's door open. Did she leave today? I walked quietly to the door, opening it slightly and took a peek. Nope, she was still there sitting in her usual spot.

"Hey mom."

She then slowly turned her head towards me, blinked a few times, then back at one of the many plastic bags around her. I try again.

"Hey mom." I then walked in cautiously towards her "I saw the door open. Did you go somewhere?"  
I had to be patient with her. Like I would a child. She's…a little out of it.

"No…just shower."

"Oh, that's good, that's good…"

I nodded happily. It still smelled though. I offered many times to clean her room but she completely refused. It was her stuff, it wasn't my place to be going through it, even if half of it was trash.

"Do you need anything?" There came no response, she just continued sitting there, staring. "If you need anything, call me, okay?" I slowly walked backwards and was about to leave-

"Kiba…"

I snapped in eagerness.

"Yes?"  
"…close the door behind you."

I slumped as my excitement died.

"Yeah, sure thing."

And with that closed the door behind me. I sighed and headed towards my room.

To be honest I have no idea what's wrong with her. She's been to the hospital a lot, but even they can't identify the problem. How many years do you go to school for this shit? 8? And how much money do they pay so they can be special and begin they can be called a doctor? And they still don't know shit! Some of the doctors were convinced she was just acting since she started behaving like that after dad left and just wanted drugs to cope… I don't think she's acting, but they don't take kids like me seriously.

I kicked the door open and walked into my room flinging my book bag on the bed. I stood there contemplating what to do, I then sighed as I decided it would be best to probably start writing. I pulled out an unused notebook and stared at the empty page. Then flipped through the pages, that was a lot of paper. Opening it back up at the first page I then tapped my pencil at my chin while thinking up of ideas. What is it these people want to read? Heck, what do people want to read in general? All I got was mushy vampires covered in glitter, and gagged at the thought. Girls and their trashy romance novels. No, I didn't want to write something lame like that. I glanced around my room for inspiration. It wasn't until I saw one of my posters of an alien beaming up some random chick when an idea hit me. Aliens, why not?

_There once was a boy named-_

I was stumped. What would be a really cool name to use? I then snorted at the realization of something. What would be a better name than my own?

_Kiba. Life was extremely dull and boring. Until one day, from out of nowhere, aliens came to Earth and began abducting people! Amongst them was Kiba, who was taken far out into the depths of space!_

As I was writing I was too distracted to hear the car outside that was speeding by our house before the people inside began shooting. At the first sound of gun shoots I panicked and dived under the bed as the gun shoots continued. It couldn't have been from an average gun it continue shooting even after six shots. It seemed like forever and I could hear my sister down stairs screaming. I would be too, but I think I was too in shock to really do anything other then huddle into a ball. Once the firing was over I slowly got up and peeked above my bed. There were tiny holes all over my bedroom wall and my room was more of a miss than usual. Glancing down I then noticed that for whatever reason my notebook was untouched. Shakily I took the pencil and crossed out a line and replaced it entirely.

_Amongst them was Kiba who was taken somewhere very VERY far away from the place he once knew as home._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two When shit started getting worse

There were times I wish something bad would happen to my sister. Lots. For most of those times it was for silly reasons, like because she ate all my captain crunch I had just gotten from the store. So imagine how weird it was for me to be thinking things like 'I'll never fight with her again' or 'I promise to stop annoying her and do her chores' just so she'd be all right. That her injuries weren't as fatal as they looked. I then looked at my blood stained hands. They were trembling. Her blood just kept flowing and flowing-

"Kiba?"

I jolted from my seat.

"Y-yes?" I looked at the nurse full of pleading hope.

"The police would like to talk to you."

Funny how fast expressions can change. Cause I was pissed off in an instant.

"I want to know about my sister."

"Doctors are doing everything they can-"

"And my mother? I mean, yeah she miraculously only got shot on the leg but she was freaking out pretty bad. …it wasn't a heart attack was it?"

The nurse looked at me with pity but at the same time with sternness. It wasn't like this was her first time doing this.

"Please come this way."

She then walked off. Though I was supposed to follow her, I stood up and glared at the chair I was sitting on. Angrily I kicked it, shoved my hands in my pocket and followed. God I hated my life.

"For the last flipping time, I DIDN'T SEE A GOD DAMN THING."

"If there's anything your leaving out-"  
"Why the hell would I!? My house just got shot to smithereens and my sister is dying!"

I was pulling at my hair. I wanted to snap, I want to break something, no, I wanted to smash this guys face in. The officer sighed.

"Alrighty then."

I was waiting to hear a 'and that will be all' but I didn't. In fact he didn't even get up from his seat. Instead he pulled out a tan folder.

"According to your family records your father has gone missing and have no other living family members?"

I slowly nodded. There was something about this I didn't like. Not one bit.

"Since your mother is being hospitalized while she's unconscious, you no longer have anyone taking care of you."

I frowned.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Even more so since I was also taking care of my mother.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Sides you don't seriously want to go back do yeah? They could come back."

The fact that they could come back wasn't what was frightening me in his speech.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying that child services are involved and they you may need to stay in foster care for a while."

My eyes grew wide.

"Foster care!? I'm not an orphan! My mother's still alive!"

"Only for a little while since there's no one else to take care of you."

"I have friends! I'll go and hang there!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." I then turned to see a man stand at the doorway. My stomach coiled, he looked like one of those day care people minus the apron. "Hi, I'm Phil, I'm with Child Protection Services." He took his hand out to shack but I only looked at it as if it was contaminated with visible germs.

"Why can't I stay with my friends?"  
Phil took his hand back to rub the back of his neck as he gave a nervous laugh.

"We did a background check on your neighborhood and the people who live there and concluded that it wasn't a suitable environment for you." He then chuckled "Or for anyone at that matter."

Now I was darn right mad. How dare he talk about my friends that way.

"You don't know jack shit about them."

"Oh trust me, I do." He shivered.

I hated him. I hated him more than I've ever hated another human being.

The officer than got up from his seat.

"Phil here will take you to where it is you gotta go." I snapped my head towards him "If you have any questions, ask him."

"Like hell I will!"

I barked as I pushed Phil aside and stormed out of the room.

"Men! Get him!"

Before I even had so much a chance to blink there were two men holding me down preventing me from even moving. This of course was the part were I started cussing like mad as they hulled me to a white van. And you can bet I was screaming and kicking all the way there. Made me feel like a child throwing a tantrum like that.

Most of the trip was mostly spent with me kicking the seats in front of me and listening to possibly the worst music ever. I mean, I kinda figured from his appearance he was a jolly religious man, but to go as far as to lesson and sing along to prayer music was a whole other story. Worst part of it all was the fact that the air conditioning was broken and it was hot and miserable.

"She's not dead." I complained yet again "She's alive, I don't need adoption."

"What? Nooo." Phil then finally turned off his crappy music and turned back to face me. "You're merely going to a foster home."

"To be adopted."  
"No, it's just where you'll be staying until your mother recovers…or until 30 days."  
I raised an eyebrow.

"30 days? What happens after that?"

"We'll just have to find a place where you can live for a longer period of time."

"Great." I mumbled kicking the seat again "Just great."

I then digged into my pocket and pulled out my phone. No new messages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends

I had to admit, I was kinda shocked. The foster house looked, well, like a house. Heck it looked better than my own. It had to be at least three stories tall and was about the size of a block. It reminded me of a castle, only made of red bricks and less awesome. But it was nowhere near as run down as I thought it would be, since I thought it be something like from Annie.

"We're here."

"No duh."

I hoped out, stretched and basked in the luxurious breeze. God that felt nice.

"So, you must be Kiba."

Until now. I looked up to see Ms Hannigan. Well, what looked like Ms Hannigan.

"Yeah." I scrunched up my noise "Hi."

She looked at me then at Phil.

"Take him inside."

Crossing her hands behind her back she then walked into the building. I snorted, rude much? I didn't even get her name. You'd think with her super nanny vibe she'd be a little more child friendly.

"Does she hate kids?"

"Only if they disobey." Phil commented dully as he shut the car door. "Come on."

He then patted my back and we followed her behind.

Did you ever see that one show? The one with the blue guy. No, not Effle 65, that's a band, not a show. The one where they named the main character Bloo….which is SO cheesy. Then has all those other weird imaginary friends? It was like that, only less monsters, making it less cool. Though, I guess kids are kinda like monsters…

"The toilet exploded again!"

Ah look, they even have a Frankie.

"Steve-" Really? Steve? That poor child… "I want you to give Kiba here the grand tour."

"If you go upstairs there's rooms, so just open doors until you find an empty one."

First impression…I like him. He's NORMAL.

"STEVE!"

The boy sighed.

"Fuck my life." He sighed. "Well ya coming or not?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. Not like I had anything better else to do.

"Here's the toilet."

"Ah huh."

"It explodes."

"I can see that."

"…those are doors."

Kiba looked over at him dully.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know I hate it."

"A few weeks?"  
"Something like that."

I'm sure one day was all it took.

"Do I need a roomie?"  
"Saddly, yeah."

"Fuck… are they ALL religious nuts?"  
"Most of them. Though, I don't think half of them know what it is they're praying to."

"I hear that." Kiba then looked around. "So I just open a door and see if there's room?" Kiba then turned the handle.

"Wait-! Not that-!"

Too late. There before me was Ms Hannigan changing her cloths. Worst part was that wasn't the most scarring part. Her room was filled with porcelain dolls. You know, the ones that stair into your soul? I swear to god I'll see those in my neightmars.

"KIBA!"

I slammed the door and bolted with Steve right beside me.

"Why you running? I'm the one who made her mad."

"Who do you think she'll blame this on?! I'm the one who gave you the tour!"

True. And with that we ran for dear life. On the plus side Steve manage to show me where all the best hiding places where. It was fun.

But then I discovered friendship circles. Once Phil had found us he dragged me into the main living room and left me with a bunch of kids…and the most scariest man on Earth.

"Alrighty my youthful students! It's time to for a FRIENDSHIP circle!"

Oh, my, GOD. worst part was some of the other kids actually looked excited.

"Let's us begin by introducing our newest vict-I mean, member of the group." He patted me on the back, which earned him a glair.

"I hate you, I hate you so much."

I then got up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Kiba. … And I am an Atheist."

Then sat down triumphantly. If there was ever a moment to be proud of myself, it was now. Ah man the look on that guy's face, priceless. That and the kids looked like they were about to fall out of their seats from shock. Well, all except one, he looked like he was about to fall off because he was laughing so hard.

I turned to face him. He wore a raincoat and sunglass while in doors. Who the fuck does that? I mean, come on, it's not like the roof was gonna cave in…or was it?

"Oh sure, NOW he decides to talk."

Another kid snorted.

"Personally I can't blame him."

I then glanced over the other kid. Black hair in the shape of a pinnaple. Huh, I wonder what hair products he uses to keep it up like that. Loreal?

"Well, uh, Mr Kiba-"

"Kiba." I commented dully as I rested my hands behind my neck.

"Kiba then, surely you've asked yourself, why you're here?"

"Child Protection Services?"  
"On Earth."

"Oh that's easy." I leaned back confidently "My parents had sex." Everyone gasped "And not learning form their first mistake."

"KIBA! Language!"

"What? I don't think there was any curse words. No fuck, no shit, crap…bullshit….yo momma-"

"That's enough!" I raised my hands in defense. Was it something I said? "In fact, friendship circle is over!"

Oh thank god.

Everyone was leaving and I was about to too…until I felt someone tug on my sleeve.

"You're new right?' I nodded slowly at the weird raincoat guy. He smirked. "Good, that means I get to introduce you to the hell you get to live in for the next 30 days."


End file.
